


Of banana's and realizations

by KiwiWolf91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banana!Porn, M/M, Stiles always knows, Stiles knows, lunch time, sceo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiWolf91/pseuds/KiwiWolf91
Summary: Scott finally realizes that Theo is flirting with him .... with a little help from Stiles





	

“Geez Scott, could you not drool over your chips when I'm trying to eat them?” Stiles complained in his ear, breaking his concentration.

“Uh, sorry” Scott mumbled at his best friend, trying really hard to focus on him and not Theo …. Theo who was currently doing very bad things with a banana in the school lunch room. 

Fuck he was shameless. So beautifully shameless.

Stiles slumped in his spot “Come on Scotty, your the hot girl. You could have anyone you want, you know, like non psychopathic mutts”

Rolling his eyes at his best friend Scott laughed it “Please, Stiles I am not drooling over Theo”

Not even a bit.

Not a smidgen.

Nup.

Stiles looked less than impressed as he stole another chip “Please, you were eye fucking him so hard in English I'm surprised you didn't get him pregnant” 

Was it that obvious?

“Before you ask, yes, it was that obvious. Half the school thinks Theo's only on the lacrosse team because your nailing him”

Scott sighed, sinking into his space and poking at his food.

“Hey!” Stiles slapped his hand, “do you mind not playing with our food”

“It's mine … and besides, it doesn't matter because Theo's not interested in me”

For a second Scott almost thought Stiles head was going to explode into a 1000 different pieces before he started nodding his head while biting his bottom lip “Right. Totally, that's would completely explain why Theo eye fucks you back, flirts shamelessly at you and is currently deep-throating that banana in front of you. Yip, nothing to see here folks”

Scott sat up a bit, looking back over to Theo who was licking the dam banana and could he really be faulted for imagine it was his cock that Theo was worshipping? 

“Do you really think he's flirting? With me?”

Stiles paused for a second “He was. Now he's choking” he squeezed his face up in a pain expression “Um yeah, you might want to go give him a hand”

Shit.

Scott was out of his seat and around to Theo before you say “banana” placing one hand on Theo's perfectly formed chest he gave 5 sharp blows between the chimera shoulder blades till the banana flew out his mouth.

A beautiful red blush cross Theo's face and Scott took his chance.

“I'll take you the school nurse”

“I'm fine, thanks” Theo sputtered, dam the boy was shameless which made it so much cuter when he was embarrassed 

Stiles rolled his eyes as he stole another chip, muttering to himself about Scott's tenancies to fall in love with all the wrong people – werewolf hunters, foxes, killer chimera's – but Scott ignored him as he dragged Theo out of the lunch room and down the hall to coach's office.

Raising a signature eyebrow at Scott, Theo played the innocent eyes he did so well “Huh, this isn't the school nurse” 

Scott smiled back “How about I play Doctor McCall and you play the patient”

Theo smirked to himself but still lead the way into the office.


End file.
